Wargasm
Wargasm is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the thirtieth episode of the series.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6072904/?ref_=ttep_ep10/ Killjoys episode Wargasm on IMDB] The episode aired on September 1, 2017 on Syfy and Space. The Killjoy militia has everything they need to go to war, but as the battle begins, Aneela changes the entire game. Summary On the eve of what will most certainly be a decisive battle, the Killjoys take a trip to Leith to a huge expanse of RAC-owned land where they can shoot guns, just like the old days when the Hullen weren't trying to kill them. Their mini-vacation is cut short when they get an alert that the Hullen armada has breached their airspace. Aneela's flagship, however, doesn't attack right away. Rather, it just kind of hovers in space. The ingenious Zeph has figured out a way to capture all of Dutch's memories — her entire life, pretty much — into a little capsule with a needle on the end of it. Dutch gets called away from Zeph to go to the RAC morgue, where she finds the deceased Alvis laid out on a slab. She pays him her last respects. Elsewhere on the RAC Cruiser, Aneela's scouts breach the ship’s defenses. Aneela has also snuck aboard Lucy, found Johnny's room, and tricked him into thinking she's Dutch. Johnny gives Aneela (thinking she's Dutch) the dreadnaught used to kill Hullen. The Hullen agents that slipped into the RAC zap Dutch unconscious after responding to Delle Seyah's signal. Of course, Johnny knows it was Aneela all along, and when the secret's out, they do battle. Aneela quickly overpowers Johnny, and is about to kill him with his own dreadnaught when Lucy emits a frequency that disorients and disables Aneela. Delle Seyah returns to the flagship with Dutch in tow. Once she assumes the captain's deck, she immediately deploys the armada. She has Dutch shackled and disposed of in a cell on Aneela's ship. The Quad’s first line of defense is the sonic weapon the Killjoys stole from the Mole Miner Clan. They shoot up a stream of sound that triangulates with an already deployed satellite to create a killzone in space capable of disrupting much of Aneela's fleet. The second line of defense is Fancy Lee, leading a team of cleansed Hullen in the captured Hullen ships. They start sniping off enemy ships one by one. The victory is short-lived, however, as Delle Seyah, informed by Gander of the whereabouts of the sonic weapon, orders the outpost to be bombed to pieces. Pree and his squad are under heavy attack. Pree shuts down the weapon to relocate, leaving the RAC vulnerable. After attempting a rescue mission to save Dutch from Aneela's grasp, Johnny (now somewhat recovered) and D'avin are discovered by Delle Seyah and her men and taken into custody. Meanwhile, Aneela is taking pleasure in sparring with Dutch one-on-one. Johnny tells Delle Seyah that Aneela can't kill Dutch because if she does, she'll die too. He uses the same chemistry argument that Zeph used, only flipped it. Dutch activates the memory device and rams it into Aneela's temple, and then her brain. In so doing, Dutch administers Aneela a concentrated dose of empathy. Not only that, but the jolt to her memory helps her recall Dutch's origins: being pulled from Aneela's plasma. Back on the RAC ship, Turin attempts to lure the Hullen invaders away from his crew. Once he gets them all into a room, he detonates a bomb. Except it doesn't go off, and the Hullen knock him out and take him prisoner. Aneela, softened by the memory of Dutch (or Yalena), no longer wants to kill Dutch for the fun of it. She realizes that Dutch is the missing link in her brain, Dutch is the door that opened from the plasma, Dutch is the reason the Lady in the Green is all pissed off. If Aneela can get Dutch back into the plasma, she can close the door and prevent the Lady from getting out. Hearing all this, Dutch makes a deal: both Aneela and Dutch will descend the green, and close the door forever. Dutch and Aneela submerge themselves in the plasma which angers the Lady, and she hails all the non-Aneela-loyal Hullen to descend on the Hullen ship. Johnny convinces Delle Seyah to call off the Hullen attack on the RAC, or else he'll blow up both Aneela and Dutch. Delle Seyah complies, and transmits a surrender message through the plasma to her armies. Turin has been transferred to the Hullen ship, where Gander is about ready to convert him to one of their own. But just in the nick of time Fancy Lee shows up and dispenses with Gander to save his erstwhile friend from transformation. And Dutch and Aneela wake up in The Green Space, the space between memories. Khlyen is there, and together, the three set off to hunt down the Lady, and put an end to this madness. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Thom Allison as Pree * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) Additional Cast * Jordana Blake as Young Dutch/Young Aneela * Gavin Fox as Gared * Murry Peeters as Tuck * Ted Atherton as Gander * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Gord Rand as Captain Cardiff * Ian Matthews as Jaal Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes